


Sneak Peek Into the Daily Life of Akashi and Kuroko

by EzzyDean



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, pure fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy sugar-coma inducing one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Want of A Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has his ways of dealing with Akashi.

**1: Socks**

"Tetsuya."  Akashi shut the drawer of his dresser and took a calming breath before looking over his shoulder to where Kuroko was still lying in bed, hair a complete mess.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"  Oh boy.  After all these years Kuroko only switched back to calling him Akashi-kun when he was irritated with him.

"I would like to know why all my pairs of socks appear to be incomplete."  A quiet sigh slipped from between his pale lips as Kuroko slid out of bed and padded to his own dresser.

"I wouldn’t be able to tell you why, Akashi-kun."  Kuroko glanced over his shoulder before leaving the room, his soft voice trailing after him.  "Perhaps they were tired of you eating all my cereal again."

"Tetsuya."

"Hurry up, Akashi-kun.  You wouldn’t want to be late."  He debated looking for one of his wayward socks and then remembered the last time he tried that.  Not only had his socks gone missing completely but so had his favorite pair of slippers.  So he selected the least obvious mismatch and pulled them on, already working out a plan of apology.

 

**2: Pants**

“Akashi-kun.”  There it was again.  _Akashi-kun_.  Would he ever be back in Tetsuya’s good graces?

“Yes, Tetsuya?”  He rolled over and watched Kuroko return from the closet and rummage through his dresser.

“My pants seem to have all disappeared.”

“That is horrible, Tetsuya.  Perhaps they ran away with my socks.”  Akashi mused, smiling kindly when Kuroko sighed at him.  He wasn’t going to get back on Kuroko’s good side by playing along with his little game, but part of him loved the childish thrill he had gotten when he slipped out of bed early that morning and then slipped back under the covers less than ten minutes later.  ”You should return to bed before you get too cold.”

 

**3\. Arguments**

The silence of the kitchen was only interrupted by the occasional soft clink of Kuroko’s spoon against his bowl and the rustle of Akashi’s folder of paperwork.

“Tetusya, no.”

“Akashi-kun.  Yes.”

He shut the folder with a flick of his wrist and folded his hands together.  Kuroko continued eating his cereal, only looking up when he finally finished the bowl.  The worst thing about the two of them, Akashi had acknowledged this years ago, was that they both were incredibly patient people when they wanted to be.

“Tetsuya.”

“Akashi-kun.”  Kuroko stared at him with an unwavering gaze and he stared back.  He’d like to think that the other man hadn’t been serious with his declaration that morning as he had ignored the invitation back under the covers and walked out of the bedroom instead.

“Tetsuya I don’t care about why you have it or any of the details.”  Oh he was lying.  He would love to know every detail concerning the matter at hand but giving in to that temptation was exactly what Kuroko was planning.  “We are not going out to run errands with you wearing that.”

“Fine, Akashi-kun.”  Akashi didn’t even let himself think for a moment that Kuroko was agreeing with his declaration.  “You may stay here.  I will run the errands.”

 

**4\. Apologies**

Kuroko groaned into the pillow as Akashi’s skilled fingers skittered across his back, nails lightly marking the planes and hollows with expert precision.  “That feels very nice, Akashi - ah - kun.”  A smile flitted across Akashi’s face before it settled back into a look of peaceful concentration.  There was a bundle of muscles that always did the trick.  But getting to them too quickly would take away most of the fun.

A half hour later he finally reached his destination.  Kuroko was completely at ease under him, practically melted into the soft mattress, and letting out breathy sighs at every touch.

“Apology accepted,” he murmured as he rolled over under Akashi, light filling his eyes and smile as he reached up to wrap a hand around Akashi’s neck, “Seijuro.”

 

**5\. Socks**

Kuroko rolled out of Akashi’s arms for a moment and leaned over the edge of the bed.

“Tetsuya?”  Akashi asked blearily.  “Where are you-” he blinked as a sock appeared in front of his eyes.

“I told you.  Apology accepted, Seijuro.  I found one of your socks for you.”  He closed his eyes at the mischievous smile that crossed Kuroko’s face and tugged him back against his chest, burying his face into Kuroko’s soft hair.

“Maybe you can find me a pair of knee-high socks.”

“Why would you want those?”

“So you can wear them with that outfit you picked out for yourself this morning, of course.”

“Oh, Akashi-kun, I think I just misplaced your sock.”


	2. Detours

Living with Akashi was much like pulling on clothes that had only been out of the dryer for a few minutes.  Most of the experience was warm and comfortable and you just wanted to lose yourself in that.  But sometimes you slipped across a cool spot that left you feeling a little uneasy.  A slight chill across your skin where the coolness and warmth fought for control.  Sometimes you hit a zipper or button and you would be almost burned at the touch.  Sometimes everything got twisted up so parts were damp and uncomfortable.

Unlike the laundry the warmth that Kuroko found in Akashi’s embrace never fully faded.

But that didn’t stop him from pulling Akashi from his office down the hallway to the bedroom and into the pile of freshly dried blankets he had left on the bed.  There was very little, he felt, that could compare to curling up under the pile of warmth wrapped up in Akashi’s arms as both of them drifted off for an unscheduled afternoon nap.

  
  


Living with Kuroko didn’t flip Akashi’s world upside down or send him off on the wrong track, despite what many people seemed to imply.  It was more like living with Kuroko simply required a few detours along the track of his life.  Stops for shakes were always appreciated.  Akashi found himself at more bookstores than he ever thought he would venture into.  Ever.  He, who was never one to make things himself, wound up helping with some craft or another of Kuroko’s more often than he’d likely want to admit.  A walk to the corner store would turn into a three hour adventure through the city if he let Kuroko have his way.

But there was something about the way Kuroko initiated these side trips and detours that made them seem less an inconvenience and more a respite.

So when Akashi found himself in the middle of a park surrounded by laughing children while Kuroko made giant bubbles with whatever latest project had inspired him instead of sitting at his desk sorting through a pile of paperwork he simply let a smile work its way onto his face.


	3. Nigou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai prompted a fic with Akashi, Kuroko, and Nigou. So here's more fluff! :D

“Tetsuya.”

“Hmm?”

“Your dog is being a menace.”

“Why is he only ‘my dog’ when he’s being playful?  When he’s doing tricks you’re quite content to claim him.”

“Because I don’t claim something that goes around stealing socks and drooling.  I prefer more intelligent creatures.”  Kuroko looked over from his spot on the couch and met Akashi’s eyes.

“You claimed me last night,” he stated, not even the slightest blush or hint of embarrassment at the implication of his words, before turning back to his book.  He was obviously ignoring Nigou rolling around on the floor, a pair of Akashi’s socks hanging from his mouth.  “I think he’s being cute.  He just wants some attention.”

“Then give your dog attention.”

“He has your socks, Seijuro, I highly doubt that it’s my attention he wants.”

 

He had never in his life imagined there would come a day when he would find himself on the floor of his own living room playing tug-o-war with a dog and his own pair of socks.  Or that he’d actually be enjoying himself.  But here he was, laughing as Nigou tugged the socks out of his grip yet again and hurried over towards the couch.  As if being closer to Kuroko would protect him from Akashi’s quick fingers and determination.  So caught up in their game neither noticed Kuroko’s absence until he returned from the kitchen with a tray filled with sandwiches and drinks, plus a small bowl of water and a treat for Nigou.

“If my dog and my boyfriend are done fighting for dominance maybe we could take a break and watch a movie now?”

“There was no fight for dominance, Tetsuya.  I am obviously the dominant one over him.”  Kuroko just made a noncommittal hum and arranged himself on the couch.

It wasn’t until almost forty-five minutes later that Akashi realized that even with his proclaimed dominance it was Nigou who was curled up in Kuroko’s lap, Kuroko’s fingers slowly running through his fur while the movie played.  Blue eyes peeked up at him and he shook his head.

“Something wrong, Seijuro?”  Kuroko paused the movie when he realized Akashi wasn’t paying attention anymore.

“Menace he may be.  But our dog is smarter than he appears.”


End file.
